AFFAIR
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae/yaoi/romance. Hubungan? Seperti apa? Bagaimana? Apa yang harus diperhitungkan dalam sebuah ikatan janji suci.../ pernikahan, keluarga, dan...


**AFFAIR**

.

**Author: **Giaoneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun

**Genre: **Romance, Family

**Pairing: **Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Baek Jin Hee, Go Ahra

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho duduk di ruang tamu sembari memijit pelipisnya, menghilangkan rasa penat setelah seharian bergelut dengan file-file serta dokumen-dokumen di kantornya. Tampak Mr Jung menyeduh secangkir kopi di sampingnya.

"Mandilah dulu Yun, biar badanmu lebih segar. Sebentar lagi adik mu pulang." Tutur Mr Jung tanpa berpaling dari acara TV yang di tontonnya. Yunho beranjak tanpa berkomentar apapun meninggalkan abeoji nya menuju lantai atas ruang pribadinya.

"Yeobo, aku takut Yunho akan marah." Mrs Jung berucap setelah mengamati Yunho menghilang ke lantai atas. Mr Jung hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tau sendiri, Yunho masih belum bisa menerimaku dan Jin Hee sebagai eomma juga saudara tirinya. Bagaimana kalau dia marah kita menjodohkan Jin Hee terlebih dahulu dari pada Yunho." Tanya Mrs Jung dengan raut cemas yang terpancar di wajah nya yang masih saja terlihat cantik meskipun sudah kepala empat.

"Yunho sudah dewasa, dia bisa mencari pasangannya sendiri." Sahut Mr Jung santai dan mendapat helaan nafas lega dari Mrs Jung.

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar ketukan pintu menyita perhatian sepasang suami istri itu.

Mrs Jung bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

"Eomma!" Seru seorang yeoja cantik berambut lurus sebahu yang masih sangat muda. Mrs Jung tersenyum menyambut kedatangan putrinya Baek Jin Hee. Meskipun sudah menjadi putri keluarga Jung, Jin Hee masih tetap menggunakan marga Appa nya. Alasannya dia ingin menghormati mendiang Appa nya.

"Annyeonghaseumnika Ajjhuma." Mrs Jung kembali tersenyum pada sosok namja tampan berkulit putih yang berdiri di samping putri nya. "Oh… kau juga datang? Ayo masuklah kalian" Ajak Mrs Jung dan membuka daun pintu lebih lebar lagi untuk kedua orang muda mudi itu masuk.

Satu jam kemudian Yunho bergegas turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua, manik musangnya memperhatikan sesuatu yang janggal di meja makan, yang biasanya dihuni empat orang saja kini bertambah satu orang lagi. Tampak ibu tirinya duduk berdampingan dengan putrinya Jin Hee. Di tengah juga ada Mr Jung yang terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang Yunho rasa belum ia kenal dan tau siapa.

"Yunho-ya, kau sudah selesai mandi rupanya. Ayo cepat kemari, dari tadi kami menunggumu. Appa sudah sangat lapar." Seru Mr Jung begitu melihat Yunho menuruni anak tangga.

Yunho duduk dan memperhatikan seseorang yang sekarang berada di sampingnya. Kulitnya sangat putih, wajahnya begitu bersih dan tanpa noda ataupun cacat sedikitpun. Matanya besar, hitam dan teduh. Bahkan senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya yang berwarna merah plum seperti buah cherry itu tampak mempesona.

"Yunho oppa!" Seruan Jin Hee, adik tiri Yunho mengalihkan tatapan musang itu kearah yeoja cantik di hadapannya.

"Kenalkan, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dia calon tunangan yang dijodohkan denganku oppa." Tanpa menjawab pernyataan Jin Hee, Yunho kembali melihat namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu masih tersenyum sembari menunduk memberi salam pada Yunho, yang di balas Yunho dengan tatapan tajam.

Suasana yang biasanya kaku di meja makan itu karena perselisihan Yunho dengan keluarga barunya, kini tampak berubah setelah kehadiran sosok Kim Jaejoong. Namja itu tidak berhenti berceloteh yang membuat keluarga Jung kadang sampai tertawa, kecuali sosok yang masih saja bergeming dan cuek menyantap makanan nya.

"Oh ya, Yunho hyung berapa umurmu? Sepertinya kita sepantaran" Yunho tetap diam mengacuhkan pertannyaan Jaejoong sehingga membuat Mr Jung berdecak kesal. "Yunho masih dua puluh empat tahun. Apa Joongie juga sama?"

"Nde Ajhusi."

"Jangan panggil Ajhusi panggil kami Appa dan Eomma. Arraseo?." Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggangguk. Namja bermata doe itu kembali melihat sosok dingin di sampingnya yang sangat acuh.

"Ternyata benar Yunho hyung seumuran dengan ku. Tapi hyung hebat sudah bisa mengurus perusahaan dengan baik. Sedangkan aku masih saja tertinggal tidak jelas di kampus." Ucapan Jaejoong membuat ketiga Jung itu tertawa.

"Yunho oppa, besok aku dan Jaejoong oppa akan berkencan, bagaimana kalau oppa mengajak Ahra eonni, jadi kita bisa melakukan double date." Celetuk Jin Hee sukses membuat namja bermata musang itu tersedak.

Uhukk

Jaejoong dengan sigap menepuk-nepuk punggung namja itu. Sementara Yunho mengambil gelas di depan jaejoong dan menegaknya hingga habis.

"Yunho-ya, gwaenchana? " Tanya Mrs Jung khawatir namun diacuhkan Yunho begitu saja.

"Jin Hee-ah jangan membuat kakakmu repot. Yunho sangat sibuk di kantor." Teguran Mrs Jung membuat Jin Hee menunduk. Sementara Jaejoong terlihat bingung karena Yunho baru saja mengambil gelasnya dan menghabiskan air minum miliknya. 'mungkin Yunho hyung salah mengambil gelas' pikirnya dan mengangguk sendiri.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana menurut mu Yun? Sekali-kali tidak apa merefleksikan diri dari pekerjaan kantor. Bukankah yang Jin Hee maksud adalah gadis bernama Go Ahra sekretarismu itu?" tanya Mr Jung yang di sambut anggukan kecil Yunho.

"Appa hanya memperingatkan jangan campur adukan masalah pekerjaan dengan masalah pribadi kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengan patner kerja mu." Yunho kembali mengangguk.

Dan suasana kembali ramai saat Jaejoong menceritakan tentang kisahnya waktu kecelakaan mobil sehingga harus cuti kuliah panjang.

.

.

**.**

"Ahra ssi. Kosongkan jadwalku hari ini. Setelah itu kita keluar kantor."

Go Ahra terkesiap. Buru-buru gadis itu mengangguk menanggapi perintah atasannya yang di lontarkan dengan nada yang sangat dingin. "Nde. Sajangnim. Tapi, kalau boleh saya tahu. Kemana kita akan pergi sajangnim?" tanyanya. Tetapi ia langsung menyesal menanyakan hal itu ketika menatap sepasang iris musang yang begitu tajam balas menatapnya. "Apakah aku memberimu ijin bertanya?"

Ahra langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Hingga bunyi sepatu pantovel itu lenyap dari sekitarnya.

Jung Yunho. Padahal Ahra sudah bekerja hampir 2 tahun menjadi sekertaris namja itu. Tetapi sikapnya benar-benar tidak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sangat dingin, arogan dan begitu mengintimidasi.

Mereka keluar dari kantor sekitar pukul 11 siang. Yunho bahkan memilih mengendarai mobilnya sendiri dengan Ahra yang duduk canggung di sampingnya.

"Masuklah dulu. Kau cari saja adik tiriku di dalam." Lagi-lagi perintah yang keluar dari bibir hati itu sangat dingin. "Nde, sajangnim." Ahra bergegas keluar saat Yunho memarkir mobilnya.

"Eonni!" pannggilan itu menyentak Ahra. Ia tersenyum melihat sosok gadis bersurai sebahu yang duduk di salah satu meja restoran tepatnya bersama seseorang.

"Eoh.. dimana Yunho oppa?"

"Ah, sajangnim sedang memarkir mobil. Dia menyuruhku masuk dan menemuimu terlebih dahulu."

Jin Hee mengangguk. Lalu seolah tersadar gadis canitk itu kembali tersenyum. "Eonni, kenalkan ini calon tunanganku. Kim Jaejoong."

Ara langsung membungkuk pada calon adik ipar atasannya itu sembari tersenyum lembut. "Annyeong haseo. Go Ahra imnida."

"Nde, Kim Jaejoong imnida."

Ahra baru saja meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di kursi kosong di samping Jaejoong ketika tiba-tiba Jin Hee memekik. "Ah. Eonni, bisakah kau menemaniku ke toilet. Juseyoo…"

Mereka bangkit berdiri bersama-sama. "Oppa, kalau Yunho oppa datang bilang kami pergi ke toilet." Seru Jin Hee sebelum menarik tangan Ahra dan pergi.

Lagi-lagi mata musang itu bertemu dengan sosok namja menawan yang saat ini tengah memainkan sedotan di dalam gelasnya. "Kau sendirian?"

Jaejoong hampir saja memekik terkejut saat tiba-tiba namja tampan tanpa senyum itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia langsung memberikan senyuman untuk menyambut calon kakak iparnya itu. "Kau sudah datang hyung. Kajja duduklah. Jin hee dan Ahra ssi sedang di toilet."

Jaejoong sudah menunjuk tempat duduk di seberangnya untuk Yunho karena tempat di sampingnya sudah di isi tas Jin Hee dan Ahra, tetapi laki-laki Jung itu justru mengambil tas milik Ahra dan menyingkirkannya dengan satu bersama tas Jin Hee. "Kau bilang kita seumuran. Tidak perlu memanggilku hyung kalau begitu."

Heh..

Jaejoong langsung memiringkan posisi duduknya dan menghadapai Yunho sepenuhnya. "Bolehkah? Aku takut tidak sopan, makanya aku memanggilmu hyung. Tapi kurasa Yunho saja jauh lebih menarik anya?" lalu namja cantik itu terkekeh.

Tetapi tidak dengan Yunho. Dia bahkan hanya manarik seujung kecil senyum di bibir hatinya. "Aku baru memesan jus apel. Apa minuman favorite mu?" Tanpa membuang senyumnya, Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah buku menu ke hadapan Yunho sambil jemarinya memainkan kembali sedotan di dalam gelas jus miliknya. Lalu lirikan mata musang itu jatuh pada bibir cherry di hadapannya yang sekarang tengah memainkan sedotan jus itu di dalam mulutnya.

Begitu Jaejoong selesai meminum Jusnya. Ia terkejut melihat Yunho yang justru meraih gelasnya dan tanpa permisi langsung meminum jus miliknya. "Y-Yun.. kenapa tidak memesan sendiri saja. Itu bekas ku.."

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Hmm.. rasanya lumayan. Aku akan memesan jus apel juga kalau begitu." Ujarnya lalu meletakkan buku menu kembali ke atas meja. Sementara Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aigo.. jadi kau mencicipi sebelum memesan?" namja cantik itu terkekeh. "Ide yang sangat bagus. Tapi kau berhutang seperempat dari minuman pesananmu nanti." Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho kemudian berbisik di telinga namja itu. "Kau tahu, kau bahkan berhutang setengah gelas lagi padaku."

Yunho balas mendekatkan bibir hatinya di lubang telinga Jaejoong. "Aku akan membayar tiga perempat gelas itu jika kau bisa mengalahkanku minum nanti malam di rumah. Abeoji dan ibu tiriku sedang tidak di rumah."

"JINJJAYO?"

Opst!

Buru-buru Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang tidak sengaja memekik begitu kerasnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak menolak. Aku pasti akan menang. Jadi nanti malam?" tanyanya meminta keyakinan dari namja minim senyum di sampingnya. Yunho membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan. Sepertinya menyenangkan." Sosok gadis yang baru saja muncul langsung melenyapkan senyum yang hanya berupa goresan garis tipis di sudut bibir Yunho. Wajah angkuhnya kembali terlontar.

"Eoh.. sajangnim. Anda…" Ahra yang baru saja berujar langsung menutup mulutnya begitu melihat tatapan tajam atasannya itu.

"Oh.. mian Ahra ssi, tas mu ada bersama tas Jin Hee." Tutur Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ramah.

Waktu pulang dari makan siang itu benar-benar membuat Jin Hee tercenung. Di tatapnya sekali lagi kedua sosok yang berada di kursi depan mobil yang di tumpanginya.

Kakak tirinya yang bahkan tidak akrab dengan ayahnya sendiri sekarang bisa sedekat itu dengan calon tunangannya.

Tapi bukankah Jaejoong memang selalu bisa menjadi orang yang mudah dekat dengan siapapun. "Eh, Jaejoong oppa, kau tidak pulang? Bukankah arah yang menuju rumah oppa sudah terlewat?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang pada adik namja yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu. "Yunho bilang, Eomma dan Appa pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari. Jadi dia memintaku menginap. Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam Jin Hee-ah." Lalu Jaejoong terkekeh dan kembali menghadap ke depan lagi.

"Ah.. bagaimana kalau kita menonton." Celetuk Jin Hee.

"Apa kalian punya film Iron Man? Aku belum menonton seri ke duanya."

"Kau sudah menontonnya Jaejoongie..."

Jin Hee langsung bungkam dan tidak jadi menyahut saat melihat Yunho mengacak surai Jaejoong. Bahkan laki-laki itu juga tersenyum. Apakah yang selama ini di inginkan sosok kakak tirinya itu adalah seorang adik laki-laki sama sepertinya? Karena itulah Yunho begitu benci dan tidak senang saat tahu jika seseorang yang menjadi adik tirinya adalah seorang yeoja.

Iri..

Ya, Jin Hee merasa iri pada calon tunangannya sendiri. Bahkan Jaejoong baru bertemu dengan Yunho dua kali. Tetapi mereka bisa seakrab itu. Sementara dirinya yang hampir 6 bulan menyandang status adiknya bahkan tinggal serumah belum bisa mendapatkan hati namja Jung itu.

"Kapan aku menontonnya? Aku benar-benar belum menontonnya. Jinjjayo…"

"Kau sudah menontonnya. Tapi kau tertidur dan tidak tahu jalan ceritanya. Jadi kesimpulannya kau tidak menontonnya."

Jaejoong langsung memicingkan matanya ke arah namja yang sudah mempermainkannya itu. "Tentu saja. Aku memang belum menontonnya. Aishh!"

.

.

.

"Yunho oppa… Jaejoong oppa tertidur. Bisakah kau gantikan duduk di sini? Aku ingat harus menelpon Seoyoong sebentar."

Yunho menoleh. Sudut matanya mengawasi sosok yang tidur di atas sofa dengan kepalanya bersandar di bahu adik tirinya.

Tanpa kata, tanpa suara. Yunho bangkit dan duduk menggantikan adiknya, sehingga kepala Jaejoong bersandar di bahunya. Jin hee berjalan pergi dari ruang teater keluarga itu dan menghilang.

Wajah yang datar serta tanpa senyum itu tiba-tiba menorehkan seringai. Kepala Jaejoong jatuh dari bahu kepangkuannya. Di perhatikannya setiap lekuk wajah menawan itu.

"Kau itu milikku." Bisiknya penuh dengan penekanan.

"Hanya milikku seorang."

Kemudian kedua bibir itu bertemu. Lebih tepatnya Yunho mencium Jaejoong yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Memang niat awalnya hanya ingin menyapa bibir yang sudah lama sangat di rindukannya, tetapi bibir Jaejoong memang tidak layak jika hanya di sapa. Dilumatnya bibir itu dan di sesapnya dengan penuh rasa rakus.

Jaejoong bergerak dalam tidurnya. Tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak membuka mata atapun terjaga. Justru posisi kepalanya yang berubah miring dan kini menghadap perut Yunho membuat pemiliknya tersenyum sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala namja cantik itu.

Yunho melupakan satu hal.

Jika saat itu ada sepasang mata yang terpaku sambil menutup mulutnya karena tidak ingin satu teriakanpun melesat dari bibirnya. Apakah dunia ini sudah gila? Jin Hee mematung di balik pintu setelah memergoki apa yang dilakukan kakak tirinya pada calon tunangannya sendiri.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan tubuh gemetar menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi…

Wajah yang diliputi dengan kepahitan itu akhirnya bersembuyi di dalam kamar pribadinya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Tapi bayang-bayang saat Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong, saat namja itu tersenyum dan menatap calon tunangannya tidak mampu dilupakannya begitu saja.

Jung Yunho gay…

Pemikiran itu melesak bagaikan pisau yang berusaha menembus jantungnya. Jin hee melemparkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menangis. Mungkin dengan menangis akan melenyapkan berbagai kejutan yang diterimanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun esok paginya. Ditatapnya sekelillingnya dengan bayangan samar penglihatan yang masih di bumbui rasa kantuk.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?" suara baritone itu akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian penuhnya. Jaejoong bangkit setengah duduk. Mengacak surainya, namja itu melayangkan kedua matanya melihat jam di meja nackhas. Dia langsung terbelalak.

"Aishh! Sial! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" rutuk namja cantik itu dan bangkit dengan terburu-buru.

Ketika suara pintu kamar mandi yang berdebum terdengar, akhirnya membuat sebilah senyuman lolos di bibir Yunho. Semalam acara minum-minum mereka batal karena Jaejoong bahkan tidak bangun-bangun sampai film selesai. Yang Yunho herankan, adik tirinya itu juga sama sekali tidak muncul hingga Yunho akhirnya menggendong Jaejoong ke kamarnya karena tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Sampai detik ini tidak ada yang aneh menurut Jaejoong. Entah kenapa akrab dengan Yunho rasanya benar-benar nyaman seperti mereka pernah hidup bersama sebelumnya. Namja cantik itu bahkan tidak ambil pusing saat tidak menemukan Baek Jin Hee ketika sarapan bersama Yunho.

"Mungkin dia berangkat lebih dulu, dan tidak ingin merecokimu." Begitulah kata Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lalu mereka kembali menimkati sarapan mereka yang hanya berupa sandwich tuna.

"Mau ku jemput?" pertanyaan yang di lontarkan dengan nada datar itu justru di balas dengan senyuman lembut oleh Jaejoong. Ia menggeleng. "Anya, aku akan pulang dengan Jin Hee."

Yunho hanya mengangguk kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh. Mata musangnya melirik kaca spion dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih melihat mobilnya. Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai. Yunho menarik ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor hingga sambungan ia dapatkan.

"Aku ingin Kim Jaejoong pulang larut hari ini." Perintahnya dingin dan menutup sambungan bahkan sebelum seseorang itu menjawab perintahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap bar itu dengan pandangan mengernyit. Akhirnya Jung Yunholah yang sekarang bersamanya. Setelah menyuruh Jin Hee pulang terlebih dahulu, Jaejoong mengikuti kelas tambahan untuk tugas kuliahnya. Ia tidak mengerti ketika Kim HyunJoong asisten dosennya itu mencegatnya di koridor kampus dan mengatakan jika ia membutuhkan konsultasi perihal hasil reservasi lapangannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka tempatnya? Kita bisa pindah dari sini." Yunho menyentuh bahu namja almond itu ketika melihat raut wajah Jaejoong.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Jaejoong lantas berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai VIP di bar itu. Entah kenapa langkah kakinya seakan sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Yunho menyeringai di belakangnya tanpa di ketahuinya.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya. Namja itu memandang sekelilingnya lalu terkesiap begitu seorang namja pelayan bar menanyakan pesanannya.

"Segelas martini dan tambahan lemon juga _special witcs_." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Lalu tatapan matanya beralih ke arah Yunho. "_Absent_." Ucap bibir hati itu singkat.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memesan yang lain? Aku sudah berbaik hati mentraktirmu minum malam ini. Sebagai ganti tiga perempat gelas yang kemarin."

"Hahaha.. kau bisa bangkrut jika mentraktirku minum. Aku sangat kuat minum. Tapi.. kenapa rasanya aku pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya. Apa mungkin hanya perasaanku?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong.

Malam semakin larut dan dentuman musik bahkan terdengar menghentak hingga lantai atas tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong minum bersama. Jam telah menunjuk hampir pukul satu malam. Jaejoong sudah terhitung menghabiskan 5 gelas minumannya. Tapi namja itu tetap sadar bahkan tidak terlihat mabuk sedikitpun. Ia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan jika ia kuat minum.

"Mau mencoba ini?" tawar Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong sudah menjauhkan gelas ke enamnya.

"_Absent_? Apakah rasanya enak?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak yakin. Yang di balas Yunho dengan senyuman. Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong tetap meraih gelas di hadapan Yunho kemudian menegak isinya. Ia mengernyit parah sebelum mengecap-ngecap rasa di lidahnya. "Rasanya seperti anggur basi." Ujarnya tapi tetap menghabiskan sisa minuman berwarna hijau itu dalam sekali tegakan.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum puas. Di taruhnya kembali gelas itu ke atas meja kemudian tubuhnya bersandar santai di punggung sofa. Kedua matanya terpejam.

Satu menit berlalu. Yunho menyeringai tipis. Kemudian meraih tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam gendongannya.

Tidak pernah berubah. Jaejoong memang bisa meminum semua jenis minuman. Baik wine atau alkohol bahkan sekeras apapun minuman itu, Jaejoong tidak akan cepat mabuk. Kecuali satu jenis yang bisa membuat namja cantik itu teler hanya dalam waktu 1 menit_. Absent_. Minuman keras yang setiap kali menjadi pilihan favorite Yunho.

Yunho meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong di kursi penumpang kemudian memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Di tatapnya wajah lelap itu.

"Kau milikku." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Dalam sekejap bibir cherry Jaejoong jatuh ke dalam ciuman intens dan penuh dengan dominasi oleh Yunho. Ia melumat, menyesap dan mencium begitu kasar. Meskipun tidak ada balasan dari pemiliknya yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya, Yunho tetap menikmati bibir kesayangannya penuh semangat.

Ketika ciuman sepihak itu selesai. Yunho lantas mengelus pipi Jaejoong menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahinya kemudian melayangkan ciuman di tempat itu. Begitu lembut dan dalam.

"Milikku.."

.

.

.

Yunho menjilat kedua sisi bibirnya begitu melihat tubuh naked Jaejoong di atas ranjangnya. Ada tumpukan hasrat dalam tubuhnya yang ingin ia lepaskan. Sudah lama ia merindukan tubuh di hadapannya, benar-benar sudah lama sejak terakhir ia menjamah permukaan setiap sisi menggoda tubuh itu.

Sekali lagi ia menjilat bibirnya dan menelan saliva yang terasa kering di tenggorokannya. perlahan Yunho mendekati ranjang. Mencium aroma khas namja yang senantiasa di gilainya. Di kecupnya bibir merah yang selalu menggodanya itu. Lalu ciumannya perlahan turun sampai pada kedua pucuk nipple yang terpampang dihadapannya. Dilumatnya benda itu lalu mengigitnya dan menyesapnya seolah mengharapkan cairan keluar dari sana.

Eungghhh..

Jaejoong melengguh.

Tapi tidak menghentikan Yunho mengekplore tubuh atasnya yang telanjang. Kecupan-kecupan bibir hati itu terus turun hingga menjelajahi permukaan datar perut Jaejoong. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas dan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Kau hanya milikku Kim Jaejoong. Milikku seorang."

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dengan kepalanya yang terasa ingin pecah. Ia menjambak surainya sambil mencoba bangkit, tapi rasa sakit seperti mengoyak seluruh tubuhnya. Sepasang maniknya mengerjap dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada sisi samping tubuhnya yang ternyata tidak kosong.

Ia mengernyit ketika mendapati calon kakak iparnya tidur sambil memeluknya. Bahkan namja itu telanjang dada?

Tanpa sengaja tatapan mata Jaejoong melihat fisiknya sendiri. Jaejoong menganga tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa bisa menutup. Apa ini? Begitu banyak bercak merah di seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

DEGH

Amarah dengan cepat menjalar sampai di kepala Jaejoong. Apalagi ketika melihat sesuatu tampak mengalir dari tubuh bawahnya. Ia tahu apa cairan itu. Yang tidak ia tahu adalah apa yang di lakukan Jung Yunho padanya. Jaejoong bahkan bisa merasakan rasa panas yang masih menjalar di lubang anusnya.

BOUGH

Jaejoong menarik bantal yang di pakai Yunho, lalu memukul kepala namja musang itu. Membuat laki-laki yang masih terlelap tersentak dan seketika membuka matanya. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong. Yunho bisa menebak apa yang sekarang di hadapinya. Tidak lain adalah kemarahan lewat sepasang mata doe Jaejoong.

"Bangun Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah? Dasar bangsat! Brengsek kau Jung Yunho!"

Bough\bough..

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Jae. Kau hanya belum mengerti semuanya! Percayalah."

"BRENGSSEK! SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAH!"

Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang dilemparnya apapun yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Lalu ia berlari ke kamar mandi dalam keadaan naked. Yunho mengejarnya. Tepat ketika Jaejoong hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi, Yunho berhasil menahannya.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI KIM JAEJOONG! Kau masih belum sembuh. Dengarkan aku!"

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DI JELASKAN. KAU MEMANG NAMJA BRENGSEK. KAU MEMPERKOSA SEORANG NAMJA! KAU GILA JUNG YUNHO!"

"Aku tidak gila Jae. Dengarkan aku!"

Keadaan saling dorong itu terjadi. Jaejoong mempertahankan dan berusaha untuk menutup pintu kamar mandi sementara Yunho juga berusaha membuka paksa.

SRAK

BRAK

DUAGH

Dengan dorongan kuat Yunho berhasil membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kini ruangan itu menjeblak terbuka. Tetapi apa yang dilihat mata musangnya membuat namja Jung itu terkejut seperti di sambar petir. "JAEJOONG-AH!"

Tubuh Jaejoong terjerembab di lantai kamar mandi. Darah menggenang dari kepala namja cantik itu, bahkan kedua matanya tertutup tak sadarkan diri. Yunho langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Meraih baju Jaejoong kemudian dengan cepat membereskan dan membungkus tubuh naked Jaejoong lalu membersihkan jejak-jejak sperma yang ada di tubuh namja itu. Panik menyergapnya. Darah yang menggenang di lantai semakin banyak. Tubuh Yunho gemetar. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya yang juga masih telanjang. Ia menjambak rambutnya kasar. Tatapan mata musangnya terlihat penuh ketakutan. Kepalanya terus menggeleng. Kejadian-kejadian tempo dulu terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Menghantuinya membuat dadanya sesak.

ARGGHHH!

.

.

.

_**2 years ago. Eun Ha University**_

"_Kau serius?"_

_Sosok namja berwajah manis itu menatap sosok lain di hadapannya. Langit senja menghiasi cakrawala, hembusan angin membelai rambut mereka dan udara dingin semakin menelisik di sela-sela kulit ari kedua namja itu._

"_Mungkin Appa mu tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Si bibir cherry mencibir sambil menatap cahaya violet yang bertebaran di ufuk barat mengelilingi matahari senja._

_Grep_

_Sosok lain memeluk namja cantik itu dari belakang lalu memberikan kecupan beruntun di tengkuk dan lehernya. "Begitupula Abeoji dan Eommonimmu. Mereka bahkan mungkin akan mengutukmu."_

_Keduanya tersenyum dan memejamkan mata. Waktu kuliah mereka telah berakhir berjam-jam yang lalu. Tapi disinilah biasanya tempat yang paling aman bagi kisah cinta terlarang mereka untuk di umbar. Tidak ada yang akan melihat ataupun mengintip kecuali benda-benda abiotik yang berada di sekeliling mereka. Bila mungkin hanya hembusan angin dan guguran daun kering yang tak sengaja sampai ke angkasa karena diterbangkan._

"_Yunho-ah… aku takut mereka akan memisahkan kita." Ucap namja almond itu dan meraih tangan yang melingkari perutnya agar lebih erat memeluknya._

"_Aku akan mengambil resiko apapun. Karena kau hanya milikku."_

_Jaejoong berbalik dan menangkup wajah tampan kekasihnya. Tatapan mereka bermain satu sama lain. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mungkin Appa akan menikahkanku dengan seorang yeoja kalau sampai tahu aku berpacaran dengan namja. Begitupula orang tuamu. Kita tidak akan bisa bersama Yunho-ah. Tidak bisa. Kita tidak akan mampphh…"_

_Ucapannya terputus oleh ciuman lembut. _

"_Bagaimana jika kita menemui mereka bergantian untuk meminta restu. Pertama kita temui abeojiku. Jika dia menentang kita, aku akan keluar dari rumah itu dan kita tetap bersatu." Usulnya._

_Namun pemilik mata doe itu terlihat ragu. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kembali melihat warna violet di ujung langit. _

"_Arraseo. Kita akan bicara pada mereka." Ucapnya kemudian._

_Kabut malam kian menebal seiring bertambahnya menit. Bahkan cuaca yang tadinya mendukung kini berubah seakan menghadirkan ribuan rintik hujan yang semakin menderu dalam kelamnya malam._

_Yunho menggenggam tangan kekasihnya berharap dapat menenangkan segala kegelisahan dalam diri namja berparas cantik itu. Mereka telah sepakat untuk memberitahukan kepada Mr Jung, ayah Yunho mengenai hubungan mereka. Bahkan Yunho sudah menghubungi Abeojinya itu dan mengatakan untuk bertemu dengan alasan memperkenalkan kekasihnya. Mereka dalam perjalanan ke kediaman Jung. Harapan keduanya hanya satu. Restu dari pria yang telah menjadi duda itu._

"_Aku sangat takut Yun. Bagaimana jika nanti kita di tolak? Mungkin, ini memang salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika berpisah denganmu."_

_Yunho meremas jemari kekasihnya. "Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama. Apapun yang terjadi? Aku milikmu dan kau adalah miliku. Kau hanya perlu mengingat itu. Kita akan bersama selamanya." Yunho menatap ke dalam bola mata Jaejoong berusaha memberi keyakinan pada namja cantik itu._

_TIN.. TIN.._

"_YUNHO-AH! AWASSS!"_

_BRAKKK  
>CHIIITTTTTTTTTTT<em>

_PRANGG_

_Bruk_

_DUAGH_

_Mobil Yunho berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah truk. Kaca depannya pecah dan serpihannya berhamburan. Yunho sendiri tidak sadarkan diri di dalam mobil itu. Ada darah mengalir di pelipisnya._

_Selang beberapa menit kemudian rintikan air hujan yang berupa gerimis menyerbu tempat itu. Yunho membuka matanya. Kepalanya berdenyut luar biasa. Tatapan matanya langsung tertuju pada kursi di sampingnya yang kosong. Dimana Jaejoong._

_Hingga sentakan yang kuat mengejutkannya ketika mata musangnya menatap ke depan jalanan. Tubuh kekasihnya begitu naas. Yunho bergegas keluar dari mobilnya. Berjongkok di hadapan tubuh Jaejoong yang tergeletak di antara sepihan kaca yang berserakan di jalan. _

"_Jae… Jaejoong-ah. Apa kau mendengarku? Jae!" kepanikan melandanya. Ditariknya tubuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Yunho lantas membeku dalam rintikan hujan saat melihat telapak tangannya di penuhi cairan pekat darah._

"_Andwee.. jangan tinggalkan aku Jae. Kumohon. Bertahanlah! Tolong! Tolong kekasihku! Siapapun tolong akuuuu. Arghhhh!" didekapnya tubuh Jaejoong lebih erat. Isakan tangisnya membeku dalam kegelapan malam. Menderu di antara tiupan angin. Tapi jalanan begitu sepi tak ada sehelai nafaspun yang berhembus kecuali milik kedua pasangan yang tertimpa kejadian tragis itu._

_Yunho berjalan gontai di koridor rumah sakit. Tujuannya hanya satu, kamar rawat kekasihnya. Sudah tiga hari Jaejoong belum juga sadar. Hidupnya benar-benar merana tanpa Jaejoong._

_Langkah kaki Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah kamar VIP nomor 1192. Ia membuka pintu geser itu. Hari inipun sama, ia ingin melihat Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mengembangkan senyumnya lagi. Namun saat tatapan musang itu melihat ke arah kasur. Ia terpaku. Tubuh kekasihnya tidak ada di sana. Dimana?_

"_DOKTER! SUSTER!" teriaknya sembari berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu._

"_YAK! Dimana pasien di kamar itu? Kenapa dia tidak ada di tempat tidurnya? Katakan padaku, dimana kalian memindahkan Jaejoongku? Eodinyago?"_

_Dokter yang menghadapi Yunho hanya bisa menatap sedih. "Jaejoong ssi di jemput orang-orang yang mengaku keluarga pasien. Yang ku dengar, mereka akan membawa Jaejoong ssi ke New York untuk mendapatkan pengobatan yang lebih bagus bagi kesembuhannya." Begitulah berita terakhir yang di ketahui Yunho._

_Semenjak itu tidak ada lagi apapun yang di dengarnya tentang Kim Jaejoong. Kekasihnya itu menghilang dari hidupnya. Menghilang selama hampir dua tahun lebih._

_Sebelum muncul kembali menjadi sosok yang menjelma sebagai calon tunangan adik tirinya. Kim Jaejoong yang sama yang dulu di kenalnya, sosok yang dulu adalah kekasihnya, dan miliknya. Tetapi menjadi orang yang melupakannya._

_Jaejoong melupakannya._

.

.

.

"Yunho-ah, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa di rumah sakit?" pria bermarga Jung itu membrondong putranya dengan pertanyaan. Setelah penerbangannya dari Jepang kembali ke Korea, pria itu dan istrinya bergegas ke rumah sakit saat mendengar calon menantunya masuk rumah sakit.

"Jin Hee-ya. Apa yang terjadi?" Mrs Jung juga menanyai putrinya. Gadis itu hanya diam dengan mata sembab tanpa berhenti menitikan air mata dan terisak.

"Jaejoong jatuh di kamar mandiku. Kepalanya terbentur bathub." Tutur Yunho tanpa memandang wajah orang tuanya.

"Astaga. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya."

Pintu di hadapan mereka menjeblak terbuka. Seorang dokter berjalan keluar di ikuti beberapa perawat. Mr Jung langsung menghampiri namja berseragam dokter itu. Begitu pula Yunho dan kedua yeoja lainnya.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?"

"Pasien mengalami gegar otak ringan. Tapi untung segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya bekas luka operasi dahulu yang ada di kepalanya terbuka. Pendarahannya cukup hebat, tapi sudah kami atasi." Jelasnya sambil menatap satu persatu wajah di hadapannya.

"Apakah kami boleh melihatnya?" Mr Jung bertanya lagi yang dijawab anggukan oleh dokter itu. "Hanya beberapa menit. Setelah itu pasien harus beristirahat."

Anggota keluarga Jung itu mengangguk kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan putih tempat sosok Jaejoong berbaring. Yunho meringis saat melihat lagi-lagi sebuah perban menghiasi kepala Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong oppa…" Jin Hee terisak dan meraih tangan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya. Mr dan Mrs Jung menatap iba pada tubuh yang terbaring itu.

Yunho ingin menyentuh Jaejoong, ia ingin membisikkan kata-kata maaf pada sosok yang dicintainya itu. Tapi keadaan tidak berpihak padanya. Semua orang tidak ada yang mengetahui jika Kim Jaejoong adalah miliknya. Semua orang tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan spesial diantara dia dan Jaejoong. Semua orang tidak tahu apa-apa. Yunho bahkan ingin mendorong Jin hee menjauh dan menggantikan gadis itu meraih tangan Jaejoong.

"Permisi. Waktu menjenguk sudah habis. Pasien harus beristirahat." Ujar seorang perawat. Sepasang suami istri bermarga Jung itu mengangguk. Mrs Jung meraih putrinya Jin Hee dan membawanya bangkit sambil memeluk gadis yang tak berhenti terisak itu. Mr jung telah lebih dahulu keluar.

Sementara Yunho, ia merunduk di samping ranjang rawat Jaejoong. Mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu. "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau mau membuka matamu lagi…." Jeda sejenak saat Yunho menitikan setetes bening air matanya. "Bahkan jika aku harus melepasmu, aku akan melakukannya." Kemudian dikecupnya kening Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Yunho beranjak pergi dari sisi ranjang. Tapi sesuatu mengejutkannya. Ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Y-Yu.. nie.. yaaa…"

DEG

Seketika itu juga Yunho berbalik. Tatapan tidak percaya tersorot dalam maniknya. Jaejoong baru saja memanggil namanya?

Yunho langsung berjongkok dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Katakan.. katakan sekali lagi. Kau mengingatnya? Panggilan sayangmu padaku? Apa kau sudah kembali menjadi milikku lagi? Kim Jaejoongku yang dulu? Katakan. Ku mohon katakan sekali lagi."

"Yu.. niee.."

Yunho baru saja bangkit dan ingin memberikan ciumannya pada kekasihnya tetapi panggilan ayahnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong dengan mata sayu itu. Namja cantik itu mengangguk pelan sehingga Yunho bisa tersenyum. Kemudian berbalik secara tidak rela mengikuti ayahnya keluar dari ruangan rawat Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Baek Jin Hee menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Setelah pulang kuliah ia langsung pulang karena mendapat telepon dari eommanya bahwa calon tunangannya ada di rumah.

"Eomma, dimana Jaejoong oppa?" tanyanya bangkit menghampiri ibu dan ayah tirinya yang sedang menikmati teh sore sembari menonton TV.

"Di kamar kakakmu."

"Di kamar Yunho oppa?" tanyanya lagi. Ada sedikit tekanan meringis dalam suaranya. Tapi gadis itu memilih naik ke lantai atas kamar Yunho, kakak tirinya.

Jin Hee berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yunho dengan tangannya melayang di udara hendak mengetuk pintu coklat itu. Tepat saat suara-suara dari dalam kamar itu terdengar.

"Yah.. Yunho-ah! Jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Satu suapan lagi, setelah ini aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya."

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jin Hee membuka pintu kamar Yunho. Bibirnya terasa kelu dan kelopak matanya telah berat menahan air mata yang tertimbun di sana.

Pintu terbuka lebar dan gadis itu menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jung Yunho kakak tirinya menyuapkan sepotong keripik pada calon tunangannya menggunakan mulutnya. Sampai keripik itu masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dan menyisakan kedua bibir namja itu yang saling menempel satu sama lain.

ARGHHHHHHHH!

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Jin Hee.

"YAK! BAEK JIN HEE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" bentak Yunho begitu kerasnya. Jaejoong menahan bahu Yunho. Kemudian derap langkah kaki terdengar sampai wajah kedua orang tua Jung itu muncul di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa ini? Jin Hee-ya, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak? Katakan pada Appa. Dan kau Yunho. Kenapa kau membentak adikmu seperti itu?"

"Mengerikan… namja gila." Ucap Jin Hee dan menatap tajam ke arah Yunho. Membuat kedua orang tua mereka kebingungan.

"Jin Hee-ya apa yang kau katakan. Siapa yang kau maksud?" Mrs Jung menatap putrinya dan meraih pundak gadis itu. Jin Hee lantas membuka tasnya. Tangannya masih bergetar ketika memegang sebuah amplop coklat. Di tuangnya isi amplop itu ke lantai hingga berhamburan.

Mr Jung berjongkok dan memungut selembar foto. Pria itu menggeleng dan memegang dadanya. Sementara istrinya langsung menutup mulut tanpa bisa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Yunho-ah. Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong di dalam mobil?"

"Gay menjijikan.." lontar Jin Hee lagi masih menatap tajam kakaknya. "Kenapa kau merebut tunangan adikmu sendiri Jung Yunho? Tidak adakah namja lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau nikmati selain Jaejoong oppa?"

SET

"Jelaskan itu!" Mr Jung melempar foto di tangannya ke arah Yunho. Itu adalah foto ketika dia dan Jaejoong pulang dari bar setelah acara minum bersama yang berakhir dengan Jaejoong pingsan karena mabuk, kemudian Yunho menciumnya di dalam mobil.

"Tidak tahu malu. Anak kurang ajar! Keluar kau dari rumah ini. Aku tidak punya anak yang menyimpang seperti dirimu."

Yunho tidak menunggu perintah ayahnya dua kali. Ia menuju lemarinya dan mengeluarkan kopor miliknya. Sementara Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. Ia menarik tangan Yunho. "Yun.. katakan pada mereka kebenarannya. Jangan hanya diam. Katakan tentang kau dan aku." Pintanya pada sosok tampan itu.

"Jaejoong oppa…"

Yunho sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Namja itu sudah akan berjalan keluar, tetapi tangan Jaejoong menahannya.

"Jaejoong-ah. Tidak perlu menahan anak tidak tahu malu sepertinya. Dia tidak pantas menjadi putraku."

Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Yunho. Di tatapanya wajah kekasihnya itu. Kemudian beralih ke arah Mr Jung juga istrinya dan Jin Hee.

"Kalian salah. Aku dan Yunho sudah saling mengenal sejak masih kuliah. K-kami adalah… sepasang kekasih."

Degh

Jin Hee terisak dan terjatuh dalam pelukan ibunya. Sementara Mr Jung memegang dadanya semakin kuat.

"Maafkan aku tuan Jung. Aku adalah kekasih putramu yang ingin di kenalkannya dua tahun lalu sebelum kami kecelakaan dan aku kehilangan ingatanku. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah mengingat semuanya lagi. Dan kekasihku hanya satu, yaitu putra Anda. Jung Yunho. Aku mohon maafkan kami…"

"Pergi. PERGI KALIAN DARI HADAPANKU. ENYAH KALIAN BERDUA SELAMANYA!" teriak Mr Jung sebelum terduduk di lantai.

Tanpa sepatah katapun lagi. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi dari kediaman Jung. Akhirnya seperti inilah yang memang seharusnya terjadi. Baik itu sekarang atau dua tahun yang lalu. Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong sembari berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah megah itu.

"Kita bisa pergi ke apartementku." Kata Jaejoong memecah keheningan di dalam mobilnya.

"Maafkan aku…" hanya kata itulah yang mampu keluar dari bibir Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum dan memilih meraih jemari Yunho kedalam genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setahun berlalu semenjak pengusiran dari kediaman Jung.

Tapi Yunho lebih seperti sosok yang hidup tanpa gairah sama sekali. Laki-laki itu hanya sering menghabisakan waktu dengan melamun. Jaejoong yang melihatnya begitu iba dan sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuat Yunho kembali seperti semula. Telepon dalam rumah itu berdering mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong.

"Yeobseo. Benarkah? Terimakasih, akan saya sampaikan pada Yunho. Nde gamsahamnibda."

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang duduk di samping kolam ikan. Tatapan namja itu begitu kosong. Bahkan Yunho masih diam saat lengan Jaejoong melingkar di lehernya. "Aku membawa berita bagus untukmu." Bisiknya lembut. "Kau di terima di bekerja sebagai marketing di Myong Wo Group. Aku akan memasak makanan special untuk merayakannya. Semangatlah."

Jaejoong bangkit setelah mengecup pipi Yunho. Kedua mata musang itu menatap punggung kekasihnya yang telah menjauh. Yunho tidak pernah mengirimkan apapun ke perusahaan manapun. Ruang geraknya telah di blokir oleh ayahnya sendiri sehingga ia tidak di terima di perusahaan-perusahaan yang di datanginya. Ia sudah hampir putus asa dengan hidupnya. Hanya Jaejoong yang dimilikinya sekarang. Bahkan namja itu menghentikan kuliahnya untuk bekerja. Semua biaya acomodasi yang di berikan kedua orang tua Jaejoong telah dicabut juga. Karena Jaejoong menolak perjodohannya dengan Baek Jin Hee.

Jaejoong tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya lagi. Sekarang namja itu sibuk bekerja di sebuah restoran.

Mungkin Jaejoong memang belum menyerah. Yunho yakin kekasihnya itulah yang mengirimkan berkas CV miliknya ke perusahaan-perusahaan. Ia menunduk, merasakan kegagalannya sebagai seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi sandaran kekasihnya. Tapi apa, dia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak melakukan apapun untuk dirinya sendiri juga Jaejoongnya.

Yunho bangkit dan berjalan ke dalam rumah. Lebih tepatnya rumah sederhana milik Jaejoong yang di belinya dari menjual apatement namja itu.

Dilihatnya namja cantik itu sibuk di dalam dapur minimalis. Yunho tersenyum perlahan mendengar senandung yang berasal dari bibir kekasihnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri sosok itu kemudian tanpa berkata ataupun langsung meraih tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku…." Sekali lagi kata-kata itulah yang selalu Jaejoong dengar. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menggenggam tangan yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia hanya ingin Yunhonya kembali seperti dulu. Pribadi yang kuat dan tangguh, sosok yang percaya diri bahkan untuk membuat Jaejoongnya kembali menjadi miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jaejoong dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati pelukan hangat Yunho.

.

.

.

Gedung yang tinggi dan sangat megah. Satu-satunya tempat yang menerima Yunho, dan semua itu berkat Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mengatakan jika pemilik perusahaan ini ternyata adalah salah satu temannya yang dulu berasal dari Amerika.

Membenarkan dasinya, Yunho melangkah pasti ke dalam gedung megah itu. Semoga usaha Jaejoong untuknya tidak berbuah kegagalan. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan dan menyusahkan Jaejoong lagi. Namja itu pasti sangat terbebani dengan keadaan ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang resepsionis bertanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Saya Jung Yunho ingin bertemu dengan Choi Seunghyun direktur utama Myong Wo Group. Sehubungan dengan karyawan untuk bagian Marketing."

Sekali lagi wanita resepsionis itu tersenyum. "Mohon tunggu sebentar. Saya akan menghubungi sajangnim." Yunho menjawab dengan anggukan setelahnya kembali memperhatikan sekeliling gedung itu.

"Jung Yunho ssi. Anda di tunggu di ruangan sajangnim. Silakan menaiki lift lantai 36 satu pintu di lantai itu, ruangan Choi sajangnim." Ujar wanita itu lagi.

"Gamsahamnibda."

Jika di lihat-lihat, perusahaan ini hampir setingkat dengan milik keluarga Jung. Yunho sampai di ruangan yang di maksud oleh pegawai resepsionis. Hatinya bergemuruh dan debaran kegugupan menderanya. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang ia berdiri sendiri, tanpa nama besar Jung yang di sandangnya.

"Jung Yunho ssi?" seorang gadis bersurai gelombang membangunkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"Nde."

"Silakan tunggu sebentar." Gadis itu meraih telepon di sampingnya. "Juseonghamnibda sajangnim. Jung Yunho ssi sedang di luar kantor Anda. Nde sajangnim." Menutup teleponnya perhatian gadis itu kembali pada Yunho. "Sajangnim menunggu di dalam."

Yunho mengangguk dan meraih handle pintu.

Tepat saat pintu itu terbuka. Sesosok wajah yang di kenalnya langsung menyapanya. Mata musang Yunho terpaku.

"Yunho sajangnim…" seru sosok itu yang juga tampak terkejut.

"Go Ahra?"

Lalu yeoja itu tersenyum dan menyingkir. "Sudah begitu lama saya tidak pernah melihat Anda Yunho sajangnim." Ucap gadis itu lagi. Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak perlu memanggiku seperti itu lagi. Aku sudah bukan atasanmu Ahra ssi."

"Kalian saling mengenal?" instrupsi sebuah suara berat mengalihkan kedua orang yang pernah saling berhubungan sebagai atasan dan sekretaris itu.

"Tentu saja. Beliau adalah mantan atasan ku dulu." Sosok namja berwibawa dan penuh kharisma itu bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho serta Ahra. Yunho mengernyit saat lengan namja itu melingkar di pinggang mantan sekertarisnya terlebih ketika namja itu mencium puncak kepala Go Ahra.

"Dunia memang sempit. Aku mengenal Jaejoongie, dan tunanganku mengenal kekasih sahabatku. Perkenalkan aku Choi Seunghyun. Direktur Myong Wo group sekaligus tunangan gadis manis di sampingku ini Go Ahra aggashi." Tutur namjak kharismatik itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yunho langsung membalas jabatan tangan itu sembari tersenyum. Ya, dunia memang sempit.

"Jung Yunho imnibda. Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang Anda berikan. Saya akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk Myong Wo group."

Ketiga orang itu saling tersenyum. Seolah tidak menyangka jika takdir benar-benar tidak terduga.

.

.

.

"Enam bulan setelah sajangnim keluar dari perusahaan, terjadi penggabungan. _Recruitment Jung Tec _bergabung dengan perusahaan _real estate_ milik keluarga Yong. Dan kursi kepemimpinan utama jatuh ketangan calon menantu Jung sajangnim. Yang tidak lain adalah calon suami Jin hee ssi. Saya memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan yang sudah tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keadaan. Bahkan saya masih bisa bertahan saat Yunho ssi yang memimpin dari pada Yong Taeyang."

Yunho menghela nafas. Di tatapnya gadis berparas cantik di hadapannya dengan wajah sulit. Pada akhirnya perusahaan itu jatuh ketangan orang asing bukan keluarga Jung asli.

"Keunde.. apa benar Yunho ssi sekarang bersama dengan Jaejoong ssi? Apa kalian sudah…" Ahra berucap sangat hati-hati. Gadis itu masih sama, ia terbiasa sedikit takut bila salah bicara di hadapan Yunho.

Tetapi setelah melihat senyum mengembang di bibir hati Yunho, Ara menghela nafas lega. "Geure, aku bersama dengan pasangan terbaik dalam hidupku. Kim Jaejoong. Kami memang sudah mengikat janji suci." Lalu Yunho mengulas sekali lagi senyum salah tingkahnya. Bayangan wajah Jaejoong melintas dalam pikirannya. Ahra yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa bertunangan dengan Choi Seunghyun? Setahuku, kau tidak pernah berkencan?"

Ahra langsung mendengus saat mantan atasannya berujar demikian. "Saya bertemu dengannya waktu acara peresmian panggabungan perusahaan delapan bulan yang lalu. Sejak itu kami sering bertemu dalam acara-acara resmi. Sampai akhirnya kami bersama." Ada rona bahagia di wajah Ara yang mampu di tangkap Yunho. Kedua pipi gadis itu bersemu saat menunjukkan jemari tangannya yang tersemat sebuah cincin berlian. Melihat Ahra yang seperti itu membuat Yunho jadi sangat merindukan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kalian bernostalgia dan melupakanku."

Yunho dan Ahra langsung tersenyum saat Seunghyun kembali dari toilet dan duduk bersama mereka.

Ketiganya tengah menikmati makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran.

"Hari ini kau ingin makan apa _honey_?" Seunghyun bertanya sambil mengatur serbet di atas pangkuan Ahra. Yunho yang melihatnya mengangkat alisnya sebelum tersenyum geli. Lagi-lagi perasaan rindu yang membuncah menghampirinya saat pikirannya teringat Jaejoong. Pasti namja cantiknya itu sedang sibuk di restoran tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

Ah, Yunho jadi ingin memeluk dan mencium Jaejoongnya seperti apa yang di lakukan sepasang kekasih di hadapannya. Ahra dan Seunghyun tampak begitu bahagia dan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Yunho baru menyadari jika saat ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat mantan sekertarisnya itu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Hoek…

Hoek

Yunho langsung tersentak saat melihat Ahra tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dan bangkit kemudian bergegas pergi dari meja makan setelah seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanan mereka. Sementara Seunghyun hanya menghela nafas sebelum berpaling pada Yunho. Lalu tatapan laki-laki berwibawa itu jatuh pada sebuah piring berisi _steak_ di hadapan Yunho.

Jujur Yunho mengernyit tidak mengerti. Apa ada yang salah dengan makanan yang baru saja dipesannya?

"Ahra sedang hamil dua bulan." Ucap Seunghyun ringan.

"MWO?" terkejut. Tapi buru-buru Yunho menenangkan dirinya. "Ahra hamil?" tanyanya mencoba mencari keyakinan. Seunghyun mengangguk. "Kami melakukan kesalahan itu sampai dia hamil. Karena itulah kami akan segera mengurus pernikahan. Mungkin sekitar pertengahan bulan ini. Bahkan undangan pernikahan kami sudah hampir jadi. Kau harus datang Yunho-ah."

Yunho sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Berita itu mengejutkannya. "Aku tidak menyangka. Kalau begitu selamat untuk Anda sajangnim." Kata Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Seunghyun yang langsung di raih laki-laki itu dengan senyuman. "Gomawo… sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki segalanya. Sebuah keluarga tentu saja."

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menuju rumah kecilnya bersama Jaejoong. Senyuman tidak pernah berhenti menguar di wajah tampannya. Meskipun rasa lelah dan penat menguasainya. Tetapi membayangkan jika sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya, sudah cukup membuat semangat Yunho tersulut.

Ia juga membawa sesuatu untuk Jaejoong. Sebuah keranjang berisi seekor kucing manis. Yang bisa di pastikan namja cantik itu akan bersorak dan berteriak sebelum memeluk Yunho dan menghadiahkan ciuman lembut untuknya. Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Jaejoong.

Tetapi sesuatu yang di lihat mata musangnya, membuat namja Jung itu terpaku. Ada sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi di depan pintu rumah. Perlahan Yunho mengeluarkan kunci pintu dan membukanya.

Ia menggeram. Keranjang di tangannya jatuh dan membentur lantai hingga penutup keranjang itu terbuka. Memunculkan sebuah kepala berbulu dan hewan manis itupun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tetapi iris mata Yunho masih memandang penuh kebencian pada sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya yang juga bertatapan dengan kekasihnya.

"Oppa… aku tidak mencintai orang itu. Sungguh, semua perasaan cintaku sudah kau miliki. Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai?"

Jaejoong menarik kembali tangannya yang baru saja di raih Jin Hee ke dalam genggaman gadis itu. "Oppa, tidak bisakah kau kembali padaku? Aku yakin kedua orang tua kita pasti akan setuju. Dan Jung Yunho juga bisa kembali mendapatkan apapun miliknya di keluarga Jung."

"Jin hee-ya. Tidak semudah itu. Mengertilah."

"Anya.. Oppa jebbal. Pernikahan itu bukan keinginnaku." Jin hee mengiba dan kembali meraih tangan Jaejoong. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Baru saja Jaejoong akan membalas kata-kata Jin Hee, ia terkejut mendengar suara kucing yang mengeong di dalam rumahnya.

Meong

Meong

Ketika sepasang doe eyes itu berpaling, serasa hatinya di tepuk dengan keras. Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan tajam mengarah ke arahnya.

"Y-Yunho…."

DEGH!

Bukanya menghampiri Jaejoong dan Jin Hee, Yunho justru berbalik kembali keluar dari rumah. Meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"YUNHO!" panik menyerang Jaejoong. Di lepaskannya tangan Jin Hee kemudian ia menghambur keluar menyusul Yunho. Mengabaikan seekor kucing yang mengeong juga Jin Hee yang semakin terisak bahkan terduduk di lantai.

"Yunho-ah dengarkan aku. Aku tidak akan membantu Jin Hee. Kau tahu bukan kalau kita sendiri sudah mengikat janji suci? Yunho-ah!" Jaejoong masih terus bicara sambil membututi Yunho yang berjalan begitu cepat di dapannya.

Decakan keluar dari bibir hati Yunho saat merasakan ponsel kantornya bergetar. Atasannya Choi Seunghyun memberikannya tadi pagi di kantor.

"Yeobseo."

"_Yunho-ah. Ada klien penting yang harus kau tangani besok. Aku sedang di perjalanan menuju rumahmu. Aku membawa beberapa dokumen untuk kau periksa malam ini."_

"Nde, sajangnim. Saya akan menunggu Anda."

PIP

Yunho tidak heran Seunghyun tahu semua informasi tentang dirinya. Tapi masalahnya sekarang ada yang lebih rumit dari pekerjaan kantornya.

SET

Jaejoong berhasil meraih pundak Yunho. Kemudian namja cantik itu memaksa agar kekasihnya mau melihat kearahnya. "Percayalah padaku." Tatapan musang itu mengarah tajam pada sosok Jaejoong kekasihnya. "Kita sudah sejauh ini Yun, ku mohon jangan terpengaruh apapun. Kau tahu bukan, aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu dan kembali pada Jin Hee. Kau lupa ini?" Jaejoong menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang terhias dengan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. "Aku milikmu…" ucapnya begitu dalam.

Lama mereka terdiam. Sampai akhirnya wajah Yunho melunak.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Yunho pada akhirnya dan meraih tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Seunghyun menajamkan pandangannya sambil mengemudi mencari tempat tinggal Yunho yang ditemukannya di file data pribadi karyawan perusahaannya. Ia baru saja meletakkan ponselnya di atas _dasboard_, ketika melihat layar ponsel itu kembali berkelip dan nama tunangannya muncul dari benda elektonik itu.

Diraihnya ponselnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yeobseo. _Honey_… kau belum tidur? Aku sedang menuju rumah Yunho untuk mengantarkan berkas dan dokumen. Setelah ini aku akan segara ke tempatmu." Ujarnya.

Seunghyun baru saja mematikan sambungannya tetapi di depan mobilnya ia bisa melihat dua orang yang tengah berpelukan.

TIN TIN

Bunyi klakson itu di nyalakan Seunghyun begitu cepatnya. Ia panik dan mencoba menginjak rem mobilnya.

Sementara pasangan yang saling berpelukan itu melepaskan diri. Yunho dan Jaejoong juga tampak syok saat melihat mobil audi yang melaju ke arah mereka. Dengan refleks Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong menjauh.

TIN TIIIINNNNNNN

CHITTTTTTT  
>BRAK<br>BRAK

Mobil seunghyun terpelanting ke udara berguling dan begitu jatuh membentur aspal, mobil itu langsung terbalik dengan bunyi luar biasa berisik.

Yunho membuka matanya. Ia tertegun ketika melihat dirinya baik-baik saja. Lalu mata musangnya mengarah pada mobil yang di kenalinya milik atasanya Choi Seunghyun terbalik dengan penghuninya yang di banjiri oleh darah. Ternyata Seunghyun memutar stir kemudinya hingga tidak menabrak Yunho tetapi justru membuat mobilnya saling menyerempet dengan kendaraan lain yang melaju di belakangnya.

"Sajangnim!" teriak Yunho dan menghampiri mobil Seunghyun. Ia berusaha mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan namja itu dari dalam mobil.

"Y-Yunho-ah…. Ahra… menunggukuhh.."

Yunho sudah berhasil menarik tangan Seunghyun tapi dalam hitungan detik yang tidak mampu di prediksinya mobil itu tiba-tiba meledak dengan hebatnya.

DUARRRRRR

"ANDWEEE! SEUNGHYUN SSI !"

Yunho hanya bisa menatap kaku ronsokan mobil yang tertelan dalam api itu. Ia menggeleng. Kejadian masa lalu saat kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan Jaejoong kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Membuatnya benar-benar merasakan sakit dan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

Dia kembali tertegun saat pikirannya mengingat Jaejoong. "JAE! JAEJOONG-AH!" panik kembali melandanya. Tatapan matanya yang linglung serta wajah pucatnya berkeliling mencari kekasihnya. Ia ingat beberapa saat lalu mendorong Jaejoong agar tidak tertabrak mobil. Tapi dimana sekarang kekasihnya itu?

Yunho bangkit berdiri dan memutar pandangannya mencari Jaejoong. Hingga sebuah pukulan besar seperti menghantamnya ketika sepasang obsidiannya menangkap tubuh kekasihnya tergolek di atas aspal yang di hadapannya sebuah mobil lain juga berhenti. Sepertinya mobil itu adalah mobil yang berserempetan dengan mobil Seunghyun. Yunho bahkan tidak peduli pada pengemudi mobil yang juga pingsan itu. Ia hanya memikirkan Jaejoong sekarang.

"JAEJOONG-AH!" teriaknya dan menghambur menuju tubuh Jaejoong.

Rasa ngeri menghujaninya seperti air _bah_. Tubuh Jaejoong bukannya terhindar dari maut tetapi justru menjemput maut. Yunho terduduk tak berdaya di hadapan tubuh Jaejoong yang tak sadar. Darah mengalir di kepala kekasihnya.

"Andwe… andwe! Jangan lagi. Jangan lakukan ini lagi. Aku mohon! ANDWEEE!"

.

.

.

Go Ahra termangu sambil mengelus perutnya. Sebelah tangannya meremat kertas yang menjadi undangan pernikahannya dengan Choi Seunghyun. Pernikahanya tinggal menghitung hari dan janin yang ada di dalam rahimnya sudah berumur hampir dua bulan lebih. Lalu seperti apa nasibnya sekarang?

Laki-laki yang begitu di cintainya telah pergi meningglkannya. Haruskan ia menyusul Seunghyun membawa serta calon bayi dalam kandungannya?

Jika ia hidup? Ia hanya akan menanggung malu dan aib serta cemoohan dari orang-orang karena hamil tanpa suami. Air mata gadis itu meleleh di hadapan abu jasad calon suaminya.

"Seunghyun oppa…" lirihnya di selingi cairan kristal bening yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

Pandangan namja berwajah menawan itu kosong dan kehilangan cahayanya. Apa yang dikatakan dokter membuatnya lebih memilik untuk mati dari pada hidup seperti ini.

"Jae…" panggilan Yunho bahkan terabaikan oleh namja cantik itu.

GREP

Yunho tidak mampu lagi menahan sesak di dadanya. Di peluknya tubuh Jaejoong. Meskipun namja cantik itu masih tetap bergeming. "Maafkan aku… karena aku semuanya seperti ini. Mianhe…"

"Aku cacat Yunho-ah. Aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menjadi kakimu. Aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau mau."

"Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi." Akhirnya isakan Jaejoong pecah.

"Aniya… kau segalanya bagiku." Yunho juga tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang jatuh.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Yunho-ah…"

Sebuah kalimat itu sudah cukup bagi Yunho. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong. "Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini."

Kedua pasangan itu saling memeluk dan terisak bersama. Kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu menyebabkan Jaejoong kehilangan kakinya. Menurut dokter, ada beberapa jaringan saraf yang putus sehingga menyebabkan Jaejoong tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang berubah. Sampai sebuah berita mengejutkan muncul di layar televisi saat Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang bersantai.

'_**Seorang wanita pengusaha. Go Ahra, gadis yang mewarisi seluruh harta kekayaan calon suaminya Choi Seunghyun di kabarkan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di kantor milik mendiang calon suaminya. Go Ahra mencoba menggores tangganya sendiri menggunakan pisau. Menurut para karyawan dan orang terdekat. Gadis itu depresi karena pernikahan yang seharusnya tinggal seminggu lagi harus gagal di sebabkan calon suaminya Choi Seunghyun meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis. Korban langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit Seoul untuk menerima penanganan lebih intensif…'**_

Tangan Yunho gemetar memegang remote tv. Pandangannya menjadi gelisah. Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya meraih jemari kekasihnya itu. Mencoba memberi ketenangan. Tapi Yunho seolah benar-benar terpukul mendengar berita itu. Laki-laki tampan itu masih berfikir semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya. Karena dirinya.

.

.

.

"Dia tertekan dan stress. Tapi syukurlah bayi dalam kandungannya masih sehat dan baik-baik saja. Apakah anda suami pasien?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama terdiam. Sampai dokter berseragam putih itu menepuk bahu Yunho. "Jagalah dia baik-baik. Dia sangat membutuhkan perhatian." Begitulah yang di ucapkan dokter itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang ada di hadapan ruang rawat Ahra.

Yunho menelan ludah sebelum membuka pintu putih di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam ruangan sembari mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong.

Di sana sosok Go Ahra yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan tatapan menerawang. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan mendekat.

"M-mianhe…." Sebaris kata itu di ucapkan Yunho dengan begitu lirih. Sampai akhirnya wajah Ahra berpaling dan menatap mata musang Yunho. Tetesan air mata kembali mengalir di wajah Ahra saat melihat sosok namja yang berdiri di hadapannya. Laki-laki yang telah membuat calon suaminya pergi selamanya. Laki-laki yang telah membuat orang yang di cintainya pergi meninggalkanya. Ia juga laki-laki yang telah merenggut kebahagiananya. Ya, laki-laki itu. Jung Yunho.

BRUK

"Aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Ku mohon maafkan aku."

Ahra dan Jaejoong sama-sama tercekat mendengar ucapan namja Jung itu. Yunho tiba-tiba menjatuhkan lututnya di samping ranjang dan merunduk.

Apa yang mau di lakukan Yunho sebenarnya? Apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki ini? Menebus kesalahannya? Dengan cara apa? Bagaimana? Begitulah yang di pikirkan Jaejoong.

Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menatap kekasihnya dengan mata sendu. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih Yunho-ya?" bisik Jaejoong lirih, meskipun pandangan menuntut tak lepas dari manik matanya.

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang tersentak. Kepalanya langsung terangkat. Matanya menatap bergantian dua orang sosok di hadapannya. Dia bimbang. Jika tangannya menyambut Jaejoong, bagaimana dengan sosok yang lainnya? Go Ahra, gadis itu sudah hancur. Hancur karena dirinya.

Seandainya Yunho tidak membunuh calon suami gadis itu. Seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Seandainya Go Ahra tidak mengandung saat ini…

Jika dia memilih Jaejoong, bukankah ia akan menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek?

Membiarkan seorang bayi lahir tanpa ayah, membiarkan gadis tak berdaya itu menanggung malu, cacian, makian, dan gunjingan karena melahirkan anak haram?

Sorot mata Yunho menembus sepasang doe eyes Jaejoong. Di sana ada cintanya, keinginannya, hatinya dan hidupnya. Sanggupkah jika sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya untuk hidup harus ia lepaskan? Yunho sangat yakin ia tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong. Tidak akan pernah.

"Yunho ssi…"

Panggilan itu menyentak Yunho. Pandangannya beralih.

Jika dia memilih gadis itu, sama saja dia adalah pembunuh. Dia akan membunuh Jaejoong dalam kesendirian. Membiarkannya merangkak sendirian dengan kursi rodanya. Membiarkannya jatuh tanpa ada seorangpun yang akan membantunya.

Yunho meraih jemari Jaejoong ke dalam genggamannya. Di tatapanya wajah kekasihnya itu penuh perhatian. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengusap hamparan lembut wajah yang selalu di kaguminya.

Setes cairan bening terjatuh melewati rahang tegas Yunho dan membentur telapak tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie. Aku sangat mencintaimu…. Dan aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun."

Ahra langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu terisak. Ia tahu bagaimana cintanya seorang Jung Yunho pada Kim Jaejoong. Sudah lama ia mengenal Yunho sebagai atasannya, tidak ada yang mampu menyentuh hati laki-laki itu kecuali Jaejoong. Ahra sangat tahu hal itu. Ia mengetahuinya dengan baik.

DEGH

Ahra langsung tertegun ketika melihat Yunho tiba-tiba meraih tangannya.

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian. Aku tidak bisa Jaejoongie…" suara Yunho bagaikana tersaput angin di telinga Jaejoong dan Ahra.

Mereka mematung, terdiam dan terhanyut ke dalam jebakan takdir yang selama ini tak pernah terbayangkan.

Lalu siapa yang kau pilih Jung Yunho….

'Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintai Kim Jaejoong, tapi kau juga tidak bisa membiarkan Go Ahra sendiri…'

**.**

**.**

**AFFAIR**

**YUNJAE**

**Gia Sirayuki**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**fin**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**Hehehe… Apa ini? Oneshot terpanjang yang saya buat. Jujur ada beberapa bagian yang bikin saya pribadi sendu hahaha.. **

**BTW, Terimakasih untuk special friend Vea kim yang sudah menceritakan story tentang **_**second home. Meskipun aku g baca karena pov nya bikin aku pusing, tapi ceritamu**_** membuatku berfikir tentang ide ini. Thanks untuk semua waktu dan saran juga tempat di mana aku bisa berkeluh kesah. You're the best friend I've ever had. Maaf sering tak recokin buat bikin cover dan curhat2 hehe..**

**Thanks juga untuk semua teman yang sudah setia membaca semua tulisan saya. Aku cinta kalian ^^**

**Salam sayang**

**Gia s**

****HAPPY 6****th**** YUNJAE MKMF DBSK #AlwaysKeepTheFaith. November With Love, semoga Yunjae makin Langgeng ^^**


End file.
